Werewolf
by dal3ks
Summary: UA: Os marotos vivem na Inglaterra atual, e nem de longe Voldemort é uma de suas preocupações. Os grandes vilões que perturbam James, Remus, Sirius e Peter são as quedas dos servidores, café frio e publicações com poucas visualizações. Tudo muda quando o é chamado para cobrir um grande evento em San Diego, o lugar onde tudo começa a dar certo.
1. James potter: Comic-con

**N/A: Eu comecei essa fic sem ter muita certeza do que aconteceria, e devo dizer que não tenho todo o plot preparado. O desenvolvimento da história também será uma surpresa para mim (essa é uma das minhas maiores motivações). Como é a minha primeira UA dos marotos, me perdoem por qualquer equívoco. Também peço desculpas pelo tamanho, mas pretendo continuar nesse formato até o quarto capítulo, e logo depois eles ficarão maiores. Os marotos começam narrando a história no passado, mas logo depois o ponto de vista é apresentado no presente. Espero que gostem.**

Sábado. Eu adorava os sábados. O sábado era aquele dia incrível que você tinha para passar o dia todo sem fazer a nada ou para sair de noite com seus amigos e só voltar no dia seguinte. O sábado era de certa o melhor dia da semana. Se eu pudesse escolher o dia da minha morte, escolheria um sábado. Os sábados são maravilhosos. A parte mais engraçada é que tudo que aconteceu começou em um sábado. Olhando de outro lado, não sei dizer se aquele sábado em especial foi bom ou ruim para mim. A única coisa que sei dizer é que se não fosse aquele sábado, eu não conheceria metade das coisas que eu conheço.

Veja, eu acordei cedo naquele sábado. Esse foi o primeiro sinal de que o dia seria no mínimo diferente. Resmunguei um pouco ao olhar para o relógio e constatar que tinha acordado de seis horas da manhã, mas peguei meus óculos na mesa de cabeceira e me pus de pé. Aí temos o segundo sinal. Eu sempre demoro uns vinte minutos pra sair da cama, mas naquele dia eu só me levantei, tomei uma ducha, troquei de roupa, fiz toda a higiene matinal e desci para a cozinha. A mesa já estava pronta e meu pai já tinha saído para o trabalho, mas minha mãe estava lá, do outro lado da mesa, me olhando com o cenho franzido.

- Bom dia pra você, dona Dorea. – Exclamei enquanto sentava e me servia com um suco de laranja, waffles e ovos com bacon.

- Bom dia, Jay. Sirius ainda está dormindo?

- Não vai acordar antes das três. Ficamos até tarde resolvendo alguns problemas no servidor ontem.

- Algo grave?

- Na verdade, não. Mas tivemos de mudar o plano para um que desse suporte maior ao número de visitas. O plano antigo não suportava então o site saía do ar o tempo todo.

Ah, eu tenho um site. Quero dizer, **nós **temos um site. E por nós eu quero dizer eu, Sirius, Remus e Peter. No começo era só um blog onde a gente postava algumas coisas aleatórias, mas em questão de umas duas semanas atingimos um público enorme (não me pergunte como, foi uma surpresa pra todos nós) e acabou virando um site. O é um dos sites mais acessados da Grã-Bretanha, e é com ele que eu pago minhas contas. Já está no ar há três anos (quatro no próximo mês), e depois do primeiro nós compramos um apartamento no centro. Lá que fazíamos a redação do site ou a aprovação de conteúdo. O terceiro sinal de que meu dia seria inconcebivelmente estranho foi o seguinte: Two door cinema club invadiu a minha cozinha, e levantei as sobrancelhas estranhando. Qual é, seis e meia da manhã.

- Quem é? – Perguntou minha mãe.

- Aqui diz que é da sede... Estranho, não tem ninguém lá essa hora.

- Melhor atender, querido.

- Sim, sim. – Assenti, tirando o iPhone do meu bolso. Ou o meu celular, se não soar tão prepotente. O nosso site é parceiro da Apple, então a gente tem essa mania bizarra de espalhar a marca por aí.

- Alô?

- Prongs, aqui é o Moony. Pare o que estiver fazendo agora e vá checar o seu e-mail.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim, aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Posso perguntar o que?

- Não. Veja o seu e-mail e depois me mande alguma resposta. Você não vai conseguir falar, é claro.

- Uh... Tudo bem então. Eu vejo mais tarde.

- PRONGS, VOCÊ TEM QUE LER A DROGA DO E-MAIL. NÃO FAÇA NADA, LEIA O E-MAI...

"A sua chamada foi encerrada".

Corri para o meu quarto, mesmo sem saber o motivo. A notícia poderia ser ruim, oras. Peguei o iPad (É, o iPad. Viu como isso de propaganda é doentio? Você não consegue parar depois que começa) na mesinha e me joguei na cama, agradecendo á Deus pela minha internet ser tão rápida. Bendito o dia em que meu pai colocou velocidade empresarial dentro de casa. O e-mail abriu rapidamente, e assim que olhei para a tela eu entendi o motivo do desespero do Moony. Digo, o nosso site era importante. Ele era importante pra cacete. Mas eu nunca imaginei que chegaríamos **naquele** nível de importância. Li o e-mail uma vez. Não consegui acreditar. Li o e-mail de novo. Comecei a chorar involuntariamente. Li o e-mail mais uma vez. Comecei a gritar. NÓS COBRIRÍAMOS A COMIC-CON DE 2013! Entenda, a comic-con é um evento incrível. Basicamente tudo que eu sempre gostei em um lugar só, porém umas três vezes melhor. Lá eles tem novidades de jogos do mundo todo, uma pequena amostra de tudo que é novo nos quadrinhos e também temos acesso aos novos conceitos de tecnologia. É o paraíso. Essa seria a minha sexta comic-con, visto que fui para todas nos últimos cinco anos. Nos últimos três anos, postamos uma coisa ou outra sobre a convenção no site. Mas em 2013... em 2013 nós iríamos cobrir o evento todo OFICIALMENTE! Você não entende o quão mágico isso é. O site ficaria mais conhecido, ganharíamos algum dinheiro e o melhor de tudo: cobriríamos a comic-con! Isso significa algumas coisas. A primeira é que teríamos acesso aos bastidores. A segunda é que as entrevistas com os convidados ficariam por nossa conta. Você não tem noção do quão feliz eu estava. Se eu pudesse ter filhos, estaria tendo um naquele momento. Felizmente o cromossomo Y não permitia tal ato. Corri pra pegar o meu celular (Eu não falei iPhone dessa vez. Estou libertando minha alma dessa triste vida da propaganda) e abri o whatsapp o mais rápido possível, tendo vários ataques ao ao escrever no grupo do werew0lf.

Prongs: CARAS, NÓS VAMOS COBRIR A COMIC-CON!

Moony: Eu sei! É incrível! Já contou pro Padfoot?

Prongs: Nah, ele está dormindo. Vou dar um pouco de tempo pra aquele cachorro dormir.

Assim que ele acordar nós vamos pra a central. Pode ligar pra Worms?

Moony: Já liguei pra ele. Gritou tanto que tive que desligar a chamada.

De todo modo, ele já está vindo pra cá.

Prongs: Vou ver o que posso fazer pelo Pads. Talvez alguém jogue água na cara dele pra que ele acorde.


	2. Sirius Black: COMIC-CON!

Aquele dia foi engraçado. Digo, ele começou de um jeito bem peculiar. Um dia antes eu tinha ficado até tarde no escritório com James resolvendo algumas coisas no servidor e produzindo conteúdo, então esperava acordar lá pra às três horas da tarde. Eu _podia_ acordar ás três da tarde, de todo modo. Era um sábado. A parte boa dos sábados é que você pode sair na sexta-feira, porque pode ficar de ressaca no sábado. No sábado à noite você pode sair e voltar tarde, porque o domingo é feito **só **para as ressacas. Você não pode sair e voltar tarde nos domingos, porque não pode chegar no trabalho segunda-feira com dor de cabeça e mau-humor. Bom, esse não era um dos meus sábados de ressaca. Era só um sábado de sono, depois de uma semana inteira saindo tarde do trabalho e acordando cedo para os mais diversos fins.

James me acordou naquele sábado, e a minha maior vontade era acertar o rosto dele com um soco. Veja, há três anos eu saí da casa da minha "família" e fui morar na casa dos Potter. Certamente foi a melhor decisão que já tomei em dezenove anos de vida. Meu pai morreu há cinco anos, e desde então fui forçado a viver com minha mãe e meu irmão mais novo naquele lixo que costumava chamar de casa. Nunca foi segredo pra ninguém que eu não suportava minha progenitora (e que o sentimento era recíproco), mas a infeliz me forçou a viver naquele inferno até os dezessete anos, porque "preciso ter certeza de que vai conseguir se virar no mundo, Sirius". Minha mãe era um terror. Ela tinha essa mania de querer se manter na alta sociedade da Grã-Bretanha, embora a família não tivesse condições de frequentar aquele ambiente há uns dez anos. Ela implicava comigo por achar tudo aquilo uma idiotice e por não ter amizade com ninguém naquele meio. "Sirius é um traidor", ela dizia. Já o meu pai era um cara legal na maioria das vezes. Quando minha mãe não estava por perto ele era relativamente sociável, quando ela estava não. No fundo ele também achava que aquele desejo de status dela era ridículo, mas como poderíamos aparentar ser A família dos sonhos se ele fosse contra a vida de aparências? E bem, tinha Regulus, meu irmão mais novo. Os Black são uma família _muito_ antiga, e por algum motivo acreditam que todo Black tem de ser puro e toda essa besteira do século dezoito. Regulus também era contra, mas ele aceitava tudo que Warlbuga ordenava. "Regulus, faça amizade com os Malfoy. Eles são uma família influente, querido". Aos quinze anos ele começou de fato a andar com toda essa gente, consequentemente indo pra todas as festas, conhecendo as vagabundas ricas e as drogas. Eu não pude fazer nada.

Mas então, como eu já disse, o Prongs me acordou naquele dia. Sete horas da manhã e o infeliz acertou meu rosto em cheio com um copo d'água. Eu podia escutá-lo rindo dos meus resmungos que preenchiam o quarto. Abri os olhos a contragosto e encarei James, que ria loucamente do outro lado do cômodo.

- Bom dia, Pads. – Falou James entre risos, enquanto eu levantava o dedo do meio.

- Vá se foder. – Praguejei enquanto me colocava de pé e seguia até o banheiro. Escovei os dentes esperando uma resposta, mas não obtive nada. Dois minutos depois ele decidiu falar.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou pra mim levantando uma sobrancelha. O que havia de errado com ele?

- O que você quer, cara?

- Nada. A comic-con quer.

- Você tá bem, James?

- Não.

Franzi o cenho e voltei pra o quarto. James estava com o iPad (é uma longa história) na mão com um olhar risonho. O ignorei e desci as escadas, com a fome de um cão. Prongs gritou lá de cima, mas eu fingi não ter escutado. Fui para a cozinha procurando algo pra comer (já tinham tirado a mesa), e meu bolso vibrou enquanto abria a geladeira. Whatsapp. Peguei o celular e fui no grupo do site, de onde a mensagem tinha chegado. Doze mensagens novas.

Li as anteriores e fiz o possível pra entender o que James queria dizer com "VAMOS COBRIR A COMIC-CON!". Digo, a convenção é vai acontecer em dois meses. Eles já definiram tudo. Não é como se fossem escolher o site da cobertura nesse meio tempo.

**Padfoot:**

**Você bebeu, cara?**

**Prongs:**

**Se você tivesse me escutado saberia que não.**

**Padfoot: **

**Certo, Prongs Supremo. O que a tens pra me dizer, ó mestre?**

**Prongs:**

**NÓS**

**VAMOS**

**COBRIR**

**A **

**COMIC-CON!**

**Padfoot:**

**É, você bebeu.**

**Prongs:**

**Abra o seu e-mail ^~^**

Fechei a geladeira e fui fazer o que o cara tinha pedido. Siriusblac-kk , senha, enter. Spam. Spam. Spam. Pedido de entrevista. Notificação do facebook. Spam. Spam. Remus. Nathalie (a menina do sábado passado). Spam. Spam. Spam. Spam. Spam. Atualização dos sites parceiros. Spam. Spam. Comic-con. Spam. Spam. PUTA QUE PARIU, COMIC-CON!

Abri o e-mail e o li rapidamente. Li duas vezes, só para confirmar. Depois li uma terceira vez pra ter certeza do que estava vendo.

- PRONGS, DESCE AQUI! – gritei.

Um minuto depois James estava na cozinha.

- Sim? – perguntou em meio aos risos.

- Você tá me zoando?

- O e-mail é oficial. Moony ligou pra lá pra confirmar.

Peguei o celular mais uma vez e abri o twitter. Abri a conta do site e deixei uma dica pros seguidores:

** werew0lf comic-con it's coming.**

A melhor parte de todas é que eu nem imaginava que aquilo era só o começo.


End file.
